Fun with Chainsaws
by Twili Z
Summary: When Sarah, Laura, and I get sucked into the world of Resident Evil 4, what do we do? Why, go find some Chainsaws and kill us some zombies, of course!
1. Chapter 1

"Fun with Chainsaws"

By: ZurikoTheGrimReaper

Disclaimer: RE4 isn't mine, but Nikki, Sarah, and Laura are… (Evil Grin) Oh, and as a reminder, if any of my friends are reading this, please don't hate me! Especially you Laura and Sarah! Don't kill me!

* * *

One night, over at Laura's house; Sarah and Laura, my two best friends, were watching me (Nikki) play RE4 on the gamecube. And as usual, Sarah, who is the most scared of anything that's bloody and disgusting, screams at all the bad parts in RE4. This, in return, makes me pissed off as hell at her cause of her high-pitched screams. In reply, I yell at her.

"OMG!!! SARAH!! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Sarah stares at me all teary eyed, "I'm-I'm sorry, Nikki…It's just soooo scary!! How can you play this game!?!" She points to the screen with a trembling finger.

I sigh, shaking my head at her. "Look, after playing Silent Hill 2 so much, you get use to it." I turn to Laura, "…right, Laura?" I stare at her, seeing if she would respond (for once).

She noticed my eyes boring into hers, so she sighs in defeat. "I……I guess. I mean, I **was** Raised on horror films. Barely anything scares me now." She announced; and noticing how she said it, she said it with a lot of pride.

Grumbling to myself, I turned towards the screen, and started once again to play the game.

Not within five minutes later in the game, I hear Sarah pick up her breathing again. Oh great…here we go again-

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

I snapped. "God Damnit, Sarah!!!" I lunged at her, squeezing her very throat. Laura notices Sarah's struggling form and grabs me to try and pry me off. But it no use, I was too strong AND pissed off.

Finally, after a while, she gets me off of Sarah and throws me across the room, glaring at my position on the floor.

"What were you thinking, Nikki?! You almost killed Sarah!" She said, shaking her fist until they turned white. I coughed at the force she used. I turned to see Sarah on the bed, completely passed out from lack of oxygen.

I reached for my sore throat and choke out, "Hey! Sorry! I just snapped, okay!?! I just wish fer ONCE that she wouldn't so scared at horror games! It just pisses me off!!!" I start to stand up, only stumbled and fell.

Laura grins at me, laughing silently at my weak form. She subsequently walks over to me and holds out her arm. I stare at her hand for a moment, shrugs, and reach out to take hold of it; helping me up to my feet.

As I got up, I stare at the floor, feeling pitiful. I never meant to hurt her, I just snapped. That's all.

I sigh. "I just wish she would experience a game like we do, Laura. So she wouldn't be scared of anything."

Laura nods at me, understanding completely. "I know what you mean, Nikki. I mean, if it was possible, wouldn't it be really cool if the three of us were able to enter the game and play the main roles?"

I nobbed, but continued to stare at the floor, unable to bring my eyes up to Laura or Sarah.

"…That… would be nice…"

Laura turns her head and looks at the clock on her bookcase. She then grabs at my arm, hulling me near to my side of bed. "Come on," She announced, " we need to get some sleep. It's 3:00 in the morning, and I'm tried." She looked over where Sarah was, "And it seems Sarah already has a head start."

Still in my dormant state, I said okay to her statement; still thinking how cool it would be if we entered RE4 and played the game that way.

As I laid there on my so-called bed, I started to ponder what we would do in RE4 if it were possible. I mean, even if it was to make Sarah not that scared of any horror at all, I still wouldn't mind doing a few things in the game; like…playing with the Chainsaws for once!

Yawning at the ceiling, I rolled over into a more comfortable spot. With half-open eyes, I said really softly "God, I wish we were able to go into RE4…"

And with that, I fell asleep.

(To be continue…)

**Extras**

**Nikki: Wow! I hope Laura and Sarah don't kill me! Or anyone else! Hehehe…? (Crash) Uhhh…what was that?**

**(turns to see Laura)**

**Laura: (evily) Oh Nikkiiii….(Holds out her mace)**

**Nikki: (looks at her)…Oh shit.**

**Sarah: (entering from the other way, holding a Rocket launcher) Hey! Why did you portray me as a weak little girl, Nikki?! You know I'm trying to like Horror!**

**Nikki: Yah! Now! This story takes place back then! And believe me…yer screams hurt my ears…**

**Sarah and Laura: GET HER!!!**

**(Runs to me with their weapons)**

**Nikki: AHHHHHH!!!**

**SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!! IF I LIVE!!**

**(Hears screams and blood splattering on the walls)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again, none of the other characters are mine. All the replaced characters are. (example: Sarah, Laura, Ed, Nikko, Colleen, Dave…you get the idea…)

* * *

Slowly, I awoke to my surroundings. Eyes fluttering open only a little bit, just enough to see what little was around me. Yawning, I stretched my aching limbs from their slumber.

God, it was nice to hear the birds this early on in the morning.

…wait a minute. Birds? Laura doesn't have any pet birds…

Only two very annoying ferrets, though.

Getting up with lightning speed, I look around for the first real time.

OMG…Where the fuck was I?!?

And yet…it seemed really REALLY familiar…

Shrugging it off, I decided to take in what was around me. Noticing my left more than my right, I noted that there was a broken bridge not to far from me, and a trail leading from it. Not only that, but at the end of the trail was a house; two-stories. Nice.

However, being fully awake now, I also notice a difference in ME. My long brownish-red hair was not there, instead it was transformed into short dirtied blonde hair with uneven sides; My eyes were no longer hazel, no, they were grayish-blue with a touch of green; and my PJs, the most noticeable of all, were turned into a grayish top with short sleeves, a dark-blue pants with a police belt around it, and a strap that went up over my arms, chest, and back. (This was cool, because I had a gun in it!)

Taking all this in, my head began to spin. God, what had happened? To the house I was in? To ME?! To my Friends?!

Suddenly, realization struck me.

Oh God, Where **WAS** my FRIENDS?!

I spun around, hoping to see **anything** that looked like them, but it was no use; no one seemed to be around for miles.

I became aware of the trees around me began to whistle to the wind; ravens flew around in the air like black holes in the sky. Looking up, I cried silently.

God, I'm so pathetic.

Suddenly, looking out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a movement inside the two-storied house. Someone was in there!

Yes! Someone IS here! Maybe they can help me!! Or better yet, maybe it's Sarah or Laura!

Thrilled beyond belief, I ran towards the old looking house; storming the door and running inside, almost hitting a bookcase that was so nicely place in front of the door.

Cursing silently at all the idiots of the world, I call to Sarah and Laura.

But no one called back.

Puzzled, I walk more into the building, only to find the living room. There, near the fire place, was an old man; looked about 43 or so, with gray hair and had farmer-looking cloths on.

Upset that it wasn't Sarah or Laura, but happy someone was actually here, I walked toward him, wondering if maybe he can help me.

Tapping his shoulder, he slowly turned around; fully seeing me with his blood-red eyes.

Whoa, hold on, Humans don't have blood-red eyes!! Only the Isbalians from FMA and the zombies from RE4 did!!

Wait…RE4?

Oh my fucking God. **No WAY!!**

Abruptly, it was all coming to me in all its bloody glory. I staggered back, getting away from the guy, knowing fully well what he was going to do, God, what everyone was going to do! Hell!! I KNEW THIS PLACE!!!! I KNEW EVERYTHING ABOUT IT!!!

IT WAS **RE4!!!**

Screaming at the sudden rush of what was now reality; I took out my gun and pointed unsteadily at the man. I knew what he was going to do, God, I knew!

He was going to reach for that axe! I knew! And I am supposed to kill him! KILL!

God, I've never killed anyone in my life.

But hey, there's a first time for everything.

Dazed, I raised the gun to his head. Squeezing my eyes shut, I pulled the trigger.

Nothing.

…Oh my FUCKING GOD!

The gun didn't have any bullets!?!?

Cursing silently, I saw him rushing to me with his new found weapon, the axe.

Yah, I am psychic.

Cursing at the big guy up there, I run out of the room, ending up near the hallway and the stairs.

Wait a minute, in the game there was ammo up stairs!! There was still a chance!

Turning to see if he was still following me (which, by the way, was a yes) I dash up the stairs; only to find a table in a corner with ammo on top of it.

"BINGO!" I cried, reaching for the ammunition just in time. As soon as I loaded my magazine with my new found bullets, I saw the farmer zombie (with his axe) coming up the stairs.

Grinning with victory, I scurry towards the window. As soon as he was half-way up, I wave at him a good-bye and jump out of the window; Leon S. Kennedy style.

With a tuck and roll, I safely made it to the ground.

Sadly, though, I completely forgot about the three zombies that appear outside after you get attacked by the one inside.

Whoops. Silly me.

Looking around myself, I saw them circling me, like predators. I sadistically grin at them. Damn, was this a fun game or what?! Fear of killing a person flew out the window!

But, then again, that fear of dying was still there.

Observing my shortage of bullets, I decided to head on out of here. Seeing one of the three zombies coming closer to me, I high-kicked him in the head, stunning him and the others around. Detecting my escape, I dash to the path that leads into the village.

Great…The village…An ambush made in heaven…

Or hell…

Shaking my thoughts from my head, I head down into the path, not even bothering with the damn dog trapped in the bear trap.

Suddenly, my communicator came on. OMG! I have a communicator! AWSOME!

Continuing on my run, I picked up my communicator from my belt and held it to my ear; hearing the other person from the other line.

"Uhhh…Hello? Is anyone there? It's me, your helper."

OMFG…You got to be **shitting** me!

"**DAVE?!**"

I guess I wasn't the only one stuck in this world after all.

(To be continued…)

**EXTRAS!**

**Nikki: Wow, I changed my act in, like, two seconds!!! And I'm still alive! Yay!**

**Sarah and Laura: (growls) Not for looonggg….**

**Dave: Wait, wait, hold on. I'm A REPLACEMENT for that annoying girl, what's her name, Hunnigan!?**

**Nikki: Yep! Couldn't think of anyone, so ya came into the picture! Congrats!**

**Dave: Uhhh…Yah…thanks…(grumbles)**

**Nikki: Well, I guess that's it fer now! See ya soon! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
